Conventional anti-dazzle rasters for tubular light sources, e.g., fluorescent bulbs, are typically formed by two side pieces, e.g., constructed of aluminum sheeting, generally of an arcuate profile, and by a plurality of transverse partitions mounted thereto via snap fit engagement with notches in the side pieces. The side pieces are also generally parallel to and diverge from opposite locations relative to the median plane in which the light source is situated. Such partitions often have a V-shaped section with transverse flaps bent back towards the interior thereof for added stiffness. Because these partitions must be mounted on the side pieces, one at a time, the anti-dazzle raster which results has been found relatively expensive.
A generally less expensive solution would be to manufacture anti-dazzle rasters from a plastic material using injection molding. While, in this manner, the side pieces and partitions may be formed as a single piece, the length of a raster produced in this fashion is necessarily less than that of a normal raster in aluminum, for reasons associated with the molding operation. In addition, rasters of this type are considered less appealing from an aesthetic point of view, since several modules must be combined to cover the length of such lighting fixtures. In particular, the lengths of these fixtures typically vary from a minimum of about 600 mm to a maximum of about 1800 mm, whereas rasters constructed of plastic do not generally exceed approximately 600 mm in length. Furthermore, the individual modules must be separately attached to the body of the lamp. As a result, the structure is more complex and lamp replacement is more difficult and laborious.